Gaara
Proveniente de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, perteneció al equipo que conformado por él, Temari y Kankurō y que estuvo bajo el mando de Baki para la misión de invasión a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, en alianza con la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Creación y concepción Masashi Kishimoto, el autor de la serie de Naruto, creó a Gaara como un Doppelgänger del protagonista de la serie, Naruto Uzumaki. Él y Naruto poseen las mismas experiencias infantiles: él es rechazado por su familia y por su villa debido que es un huésped del bijū, Shukaku, una situación que Kishimoto describe como "muy parecida como a la de Naruto". Pero Naruto y Gaara tienen diferentes puntos de vista sobre su pasado, eso hace que converjan en un conflicto.Vidas distintas... Por otra parte, el primer vestuario de Gaara fue, junto a los de sus hermanos, lo más difíciles de dibujar para Masashi por lo que cambió las vestiduras durante la saga del rescate a Sasuke Uchiha, la cual, además, se ha convertido en la ropa favorita de Kishimoto ya que a este le gustan los trajes que cubran el cuello ya que se ve "como algo sacado de The Matrix, película que me encanta." Dándole a Gaara un traje con un collar en forma vertical. Antecedentes a la serie Gaara es el más joven de los hijos del Cuarto Kazekage, siendo Temari y Kankurō sus hermanos mayores. Para cuando nació, la Aldea Oculta de la Arena vivía su época oscura originada por la desaparición del Tercer Kazekage,este desaparecio por Sasori quien secuestro al tercer kazekage, lo asesino y lo convirtio en una se sus marionetas; esto provoco que los enemigos aprovecharan de esto para atacar la aldea, haciendo difícil, por ende, la existencia de la población. Debido a lo anterior, el cuarto Kazekage le ordenaría una de las ancianas de la Aldea, Chiyo, que sellara al bijū de una cola, Shukaku, en su hijo recién nacido, con la esperanza de que Gaara se convirtiera en una poderosa arma que protegiera a la debilitada villa de sus adversarios. Como un sacrificio era necesario, Karura, la madre de Gaara, falleció al dar a luz, maldiciendo a la Aldea antes de morir. thumb|Gaara shippuden Gaara sería entrenado por su padre, pero fue criado por su tío materno Yashamaru quien en una ocasión le indicó a este que pensaba que la arena que lo protegía tenía en sí la voluntad de su madre. Durante sus seis primeros años Gaara fue objeto del temor y el odio de su familia y de toda la aldea, quienes veían en él solo al monstruo sellado, pero, a la vez, sentía que su tío Yashamaru lo quería, al ser el único que cuidaba de él comprendiendo que el jinchūriki no podía controlar sus poderes. [[Archivo:Love zh.svg|150px|right|thumb|Ideograma Kanji para Amor. Gaara posee este ideograma tatuado en la parte izquierda de su frente]] Su padre, sin embargo, no observaba las cosas de igual manera y, al ver como Gaara atacaba frecuentemente a los aldeanos, concluyo que su experimento había fracasado y que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza para la población. Por todo ello, le ordenaría a Yashamaru que lo matara, para lo cual él se cubriría el rostro buscando no ser reconocido. De todas maneras, fallaría en su intento, quedando al borde de la muerte y siendo reconocido por Gaara gracias a una cortada en su dedo y al quitarle este el velo que lo cubría. Antes de morir, y ante la suposición de Gaara de que había sido obligado por el Kazekage para cumplir la misión, Yashamaru le revelaría que sus intenciones de asesinarlo eran genuinas y que nunca le quiso ya que le consideraba responsable de la muerte de su querida hermana. También le explicó el significado del nombre Gaara: , nombre que su madre había escogido no porque lo amara sino para recordar el rencor que ella había sentido al ser sacrificada para crear un arma, legándole a su hijo su deseo de destruir la Aldea Oculta de la Arena como venganza a esa afrenta. Finalizadas esas palabras, se inmolaría en una explosión esperando que su sobrino muriera con él, un último intento en vano. Comprendiendo entonces que era odiado por todos, y que la única persona con la que había establecido un lazo afectivo y que le había enseñado el significado del amor como protección a sus seres queridos le había traicionado, Gaara empleó su arena protectora para tatuarse en la frente el signo '愛' ("amor") como señal de que él sería, en lo sucesivo, el "demonio que sólo se ama a sí mismo". El fracaso de Yashamaru no amilanaría al padre de Gaara para seguir enviando asesinos a su hijo por los siguientes seis años; sin embargo, dados los fracasos sucesivos, finalmente aceptaría que él podría ser más útil como una herramienta efectiva y poderosa y decidiría usarlo en todas las misiones importantes que implicaran largos viajes fuera de la aldea. Bajo ese concepto, Gaara sería enviado para participar en la invasión a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja con el objetivo de demostrar la fortaleza de los shinobis de la Arena. Esa demostración sería importante ya que la apariencia de debilidad militar había llevado, incluso, a que el gobernante del País del Viento, en donde se encuentra localizada la Aldea, prescindiera de sus servicios para preferir contratar a los de la Hoja para cumplir sus encargos y misiones. Así mismo, sería acompañado por sus hermanos en una célula ninja al mando de Baki (muy a pesar de los deseos de Temari de no combatir), con la esperanza de que, ante la ausencia total de lazos afectivos, fueran los lazos sanguíneos los encargados de controlar a la bestia... por el momento. Historia En la Aldea de la Hoja, Gaara aparecería deteniendo verbalmente a Kankurō y, con ello, un altercado entre su equipo y el Equipo 7, debido a un incidente entre el marionetista y Konohamaru, que se encontraba en ese momento con Naruto y Sakura y que tomaba tintes agresivos con la aparición de Sasuke, de quien el jinchūriki de la Arena se interesaría. Durante los exámenes Chūnin, en la prueba escrita, se mostraría a Gaara ejecutando su técnica del Tercer Ojo para labores de espionaje y recolección de información. Después, el equipo de Gaara logra alcanzar la meta de la prueba del Bosque de la Muerte en primer lugar, superando por cuatro horas el anterior récord. De hecho, Anko le mencionó a Sarutobi que los del equipo de Gaara no tenían ni heridas ni ninguna señal de que les hubiese ido difícil la prueba. En esta prueba, además, se muestra por primera vez el talante sanguinario de Gaara, cuando asesina al ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia Shigure, que le había atacado, para después encargarse de sus compañeros Baiu y Midare a pesar de sus súplicas de clemencia. Kankuro le increpó por sus ansias de sangre, pero Gaara le terminó amenazando. En los combates preliminares, Gaara, cuya mente ya mostraba signos de inestabilidad después del combate sangriento entre Neji Hyūga y su prima Hinata, sería emparejado para combatir con Rock Lee. En este combate, el ninja de la Arena vería como una pelea en principio sencilla se le complicaría al ser vulnerada su defensa absoluta por el fuerte y veloz taijutsu de su contrincante, quien, además, potenciaba su ataque con una técnica prohibida que le permitía abrir puertas mentales para un mayor fluido de chakra. No obstante lo anterior, Gaara neutralizaría los ataques de Lee con sus técnicas defensivas y, aprovechando el desgaste de su rival, le trituraría la pierna y el brazo izquierdo, teniendo que interponerse Maito Gai para proteger a su alumno predilecto. Esa intervención le daría la victoria a Gaara pero, a la vez, le volvería a traer los dolorosos recuerdos de la infancia que llevaba. El no haber podido acabar con su contrincante de preliminares haría que Gaara se sintiera sin la tranquilidad que necesitaba para, según él, <<''Reafirmar su Existencia''>>. Por ello, en el interludio entre los exámenes preliminares y los finales, volvería a intentar el asesinato de Lee en el Hospital, siendo oportunamente detenido por Naruto y por Shikamaru Nara, a los cuales Gaara les contaría su historia, aterrorizando, con ello, al jinchuriki de la Hoja al verse inferior frente a alguien que había creado su fortaleza con base en la absoluta soledad, sin la ayuda de nadie. Luego, acecharía a Sasuke, quien se encontraba entrenando con Kakashi, explicándole que su interés en él se basaba en que conocía lo que era la soledad y sentía, por ende, que el matarlo le daría un apego más fuerte a la vida que llevaba. Finalmente, asesinaría fácilmente al genin del Sonido Dosu Kinuta, quien había decidido atacarlo con el fin de asegurarse una confrontación con Sasuke Uchiha en las finales, usando el despertar de su bijū. En el examen final, enfrentando a Sasuke, Gaara sería herido al punto de que, por primera vez, vería salir su propia sangre de su cuerpo tras recibir la técnica Chidori de su oponente, a pesar de que el ninja de la Arena había estado usando sus técnicas de defensa más potentes. El ataque causó tal impacto en Gaara que se desestabilizaría por completo, perdiendo el sentido y transformándose parcialmente en el Ichibi, para sorpresa y terror de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se vieron obligados a llevárselo en momentos en que daba inicio la invasión a la Aldea de la Hoja. Comprendiendo rápidamente la situación, Sasuke saldría en su persecución siendo, a su vez, seguido por Sakura Haruno, Naruto y Shikamaru, tras una orden de Kakashi, y por Shino Aburame, quien actuaba independientemente. Tras internarse en un bosque aledaño a la aldea, Gaara recuperaría la conciencia y, con ello, reanudaría su batalla con Sasuke, quien le había dado alcance; sin embargo, el Uchiha se vería fácilmente sobrepasado dado su uso irresponsable del Chidori y la afección física que le provocaba el sello maligno que le hizo Orochimaru. Al final, cuando Gaara se aprestaba a dar el golpe definitivo, sería detenido por Naruto, quien venía junto con Sakura. Dicho trabajo en equipo perturbaría aún más la mente de Gaara, sobre todo cuando reinició su ataque contra Sasuke y, en el proceso, aprisionaría a Sakura en una trampa de arena después de que ella intentara protegerlo. Esto marcaría el inicio del combate entre el jinchūriki de la Arena y el de la Hoja. Al comienzo de la pelea, Gaara tomaría ventaja del terror y el sentimiento de inferioridad que Naruto percibía sobre sí mismo frente a su rival; sin embargo, el deseo de proteger a Sakura y el hecho de que Sasuke le pidiera que huyera con ella mientras él usaba sus últimas fuerzas para cubrirlos, haría reaccionar a Uzumaki, quien comprendería que, al final, lo que realmente fortalece es el deseo de proteger a los seres queridos, y no el de protegerse a sí mismo. Con esta resolución, Naruto tomaría el control de la pelea aun cuando Gaara se transformaría por completo en el Shukaku y lo invocaría mediante una técnica de sueño. Finalmente, Naruto, con la ayuda de su invocación a Gamabunta, derrotaría a Gaara, a quien el cansancio lo dejaría inmóvil y, con ello, vulnerable ante el próximo ataque de su rival, quien aún se podía mover con dificultad. Perplejo ante la determinación de Naruto, le pregunta como puede luchar por sus compañeros y no por él mismo, ante lo cual Uzumaki le responde que ellos reconocieron su existencia y que, con ello, lo sacaron del infierno de la soledad, volviéndose unas personas muy importantes para él al punto de enfrentarse a todo aquel que los amenace, si fuera necesario. Ello le haría recordar a Gaara la definición de Amor que le había enseñado su tío Yashamaru y comprendiendo, de ese modo, que solo se haría más fuerte si protegía a otros, desechando, de este modo, su antigua concepción de existencia. Para ese momento ya había llegado Sasuke a informarle a Naruto que Sakura ya había sido liberada y Temari con Kankurō con la intención de cumplir la orden de proteger al arma de la Arena; no obstante, Gaara les pide que no peleen, tras lo cual deciden huir. En el camino y tomando como propia el punto de vista de Naruto sobre la existencia, al grado de recordar el nombre de alguien de quien no tenía ningún interés anteriormente, Gaara decide dar el primer paso disculpándose con sus hermanos, algo que a ellos los sorprendería enormemente. La derrota de Gaara sería solo el epilogo del desastroso fracaso que había significado para la Arena la invasión a la Hoja, donde la perdida de varios shinobis y, lo más grave, la traición de la que fue víctima por parte del Sonido al asesinar estos al Cuarto Kazekage, obligarla a dicha aldea la firmar la rendición incondicional y a restablecer una alianza de cooperación mutua, en momentos en que una y otra fuerza ninja quedaban debilitadas para afrontar misiones y proteger sus territorios de otros enemigos. Bajo esa alianza se daría, tiempo después, la participación de Gaara y sus hermanos en la misión de rescate a Sasuke Uchiha que llevaba a cabo el equipo que lideraba Shikamaru y que completaban Naruto, Neji Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka y Choji Akimichi. En dicha misión, Gaara enfrentaría al ninja del Sonido Kimimaro, quien era el antiguo líder del grupo de escolta de Orochimaru y que antes había mostrado su superioridad técnica ante Naruto y ante Rock Lee. La pelea no solo mostraría las nuevas técnicas que manejaba el jinchūriki de la Arena sino lo mucho que había cambiado su modo de ver la vida, al defender a aquel a quien antes había intentado matar y al constatar la importancia del reconocimiento de la existencia por otras personas al ver que Kimimaro se sintió ofendido tras el insulto que hizo sobre Orochimaru. Dicho insulto impulso a Kimimaro a pelear con más furia, al punto de quedar en inmejorable posición de asesinar a Gaara en momentos en que el shinobi de la Arena pensaba que le había derrotado con su último movimiento; sin embargo, la enfermedad terminal que aquejaba al subordinado del líder del Sonido, y que lo mataría en ese preciso instante, impediría esta acción. Una vez terminada la misión y habiendo llegado a su aldea, y en una muestra de lo mucho que había mejorado la relación con sus hermanos, Kankurō tendría una conversación privada con Gaara en donde lo intentaría persuadir de su intento de ganarse el afecto de los habitantes de la Arena dada la desconfianza y el miedo que, incluso, no solo desesperaba en ellos sino también entre los consejeros y los otros combatientes. Gaara, frente a esto, respondería que no hacer nada tampoco le ayudaría con esa intención y que había decidido tomar como suyo el sueño y la determinación de Naruto. Esta decisión daría sus resultados cuando, dos años y medio después, Gaara se convertiría en el Quinto Kazekage y sería apoyado por sus subalternos y animado por los pobladores durante su batalla contra Deidara, de la Organización Akatsuki, cayendo derrotado al proteger a la aldea y secuestrado por su rival para extraerle, junto con los otros miembros de dicha organización, el bijū que poseía. Este ataque y el subsiguiente secuestro provocaría la reacción de la Hoja enviando a su rescate a la célula ninja compuesta por Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Temari y a la que, más tarde, se unirían el Equipo Gai y la anciana Chiyo, quien estaba retirada de servicio y que le explicaría al Equipo Kakashi todo lo referente a la existencia de los bijūs y los jinchūrikis. Ya en el lugar de desarrollo de la misión y tras los duros combates que habían tenido los equipos de la Hoja contra Deidara y su compañero Sasori, Gaara sería rescatado, aunque ya muerto por haberle sido extraído el bijū que llevaba en su interior. Finalmente, ante el dolor de Naruto por haber sido incapaz de salvarle su vida, Chiyo ejecutaría una técnica que resucitaría a Gaara usando, para ello, el chakra del jinchūriki de la Hoja, aún sabiendo que, de todas maneras, esa acción implicaría sacrificar su vida. Gaara, quien ya se había resignado a perder su vida, se vería saludado y sorprendido por la visión de un Naruto tomándole el hombro, al resto del equipo que fue a su rescate y a los combatientes de la Arena celebrando su resurrección y pasando, luego, a la tristeza por el deceso de Chiyo, tras lo cual iniciarían el viaje de regreso llevando su cuerpo de vuelta a la Aldea para su funeral. Al final, Gaara se despediría de los ninjas de la Hoja y en especial de Naruto con un apretón de manos. Recientemente ha respondido a la reunion de los kages y se esta despidiendo de los aldeanos marchandose junto a sus hermanos. Descripción de personaje Personalidad La personalidad que se le conocería a Gaara desde su aparición en la serie sería una consecuencia directa de los sucesos de su infancia: toda la aldea le temía y le odiaba por el terrible poder del bijū que albergaba en su interior. A consecuencia de ello, Gaara se volvió retraído, silencioso y consumido por el odio que sentía hacia todo el mundo. Entendiendo que la única persona con la que él podía contar era con él mismo, en una forma extrema de narcisismo, aprendió a disfrutar aniquilando a los asesinos que mandaba su padre contra él, al punto de desarrollar la creencia de que el matar a otros era la manera de "justificar su existencia". Esto, a su vez, desarrollaría un círculo vicioso ascendente: dado que mataba para reafirmar su vida y dado el hecho de que, probablemente, existirían en el mundo personas que, siendo tan o más fuertes que él, podían amenazar su existencia, el instinto asesino de Gaara no solo sería usado para satisfacción propia sino como su propio método de subsistencia. Además, el insomnio que padecía y que se ve reflejado en las ojeras que se circunscriben alrededor de sus ojos, para evitar que, durante el sueño el bijū se hiciera con el control de su ser, lo cual haría que su personalidad consciente se volviera aún más inestable. Su combate contra Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo, le dejaría como lección que el pelear para proteger a otros lo haría más fuerte que pelear para sí mismo, modificando radicalmente sus paradigmas, creencias y prejuicios, disculpándose con aquellos a quienes él les había hecho daño y proponiéndose a mejorar sus relaciones con sus familiares y con la gente de su aldea, actitudes que lo llevarían, incluso, a tener aptitudes para tomar el liderazgo de su pueblo y protegerlo al punto de dar su vida, sin importar las opiniones que estos tengan sobre él. Habilidades y Técnicas [thumb|Diagrama de las habilidades de Gaara en distintos momentos de la historia: Examen chūnin[1 Fin de la primera parte2 Segunda parte3] Siendo el portador del Ichibi Bijū Shukaku, Gaara tiene el poder de controlar la arena y de que, incluso, la arena lo proteja inmediatamente de cualquier ataque, actuando independientemente de los deseos del jinchūriki (este movimiento es conocido como el Suna no Tate (Escudo de arena). Sin embargo, esto le imposibilita el uso de taijutsu(pelea cuerpo a cuerpo) como modo de combate. Gaara siempre lleva una calabaza hueca, la cual puede convertir en arena para amortiguar sus caidas tal y como lo demostro en la pelea que tuvo con Rock Lee en los examenes de Chunnin, esta calabaza la lleva a la espalda y contiene arena embuida de su chakra. Aunque Gaara puede controlar cualquier elemento arenoso o hasta crear arena a partir de los minerales del suelo, controla con más facilidad la arena de la calabaza, haciendo sus ataques más rápidos y potentes. Además usa la arena para actividades complementarias, como levitar o espiar. No se sabe hasta qué punto se han visto perjudicadas sus habilidades después de la extracción del biju, pero se supone que técnicas como el Escudo de Arena, el Sueño Fingido y el Escudo y Lanza de Shukaku consumirán más chakra o ya no podrá realizarlas. *'Suna no Tate' (砂の盾|Escudo de arena): Una técnica primaria de Gaara concedida por el poder del Shukaku. Cuando es atacado la arena se interpone entre el atacante y Gaara. Para ello la arena adopta muchas formas, desde simples ráfagas de arena hasta una semiesfera de arena endurecida. * Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate (最硬絶対防御・守鶴の盾| Defensa de Máxima Dureza: Escudo de Shukaku): Esta Técnica crea una estatua de arena con aspecto de Shukaku en frente de sí, que contiene los minerales más duros del suelo donde esté luchando, el cual es combinado con su chakra y la arena que posee. Dicha técnica fue usada en la batalla contra Kimimaro. * Saiko Zettai Hogeki: Shukaku no Hoko (最後の絶対的な違反守のやり| Ofensiva de Máxima Dureza: Lanza de Shukaku): Esta técnica fue hecha durante la saga Anime del Shintenshōnin y no ha sido retratada, hasta el momento, en el Manga. Esta técnica crea una lanza del mismo material del que se crea el Escudo del Shukaku. * Daisan no Me (狸寝入りの術| Tercer Ojo): Esta técnica crea un ojo flotante con arena conectado inalámbricamente con el nervio óptico del ojo, que puede usar para ver a distancia. Lo suele usar cuando está encerrado dentro de su coraza defensiva absoluta de arena, para ver al exterior. * Suna no Yoroi (砂の鎧| Armadura de Arena): Esta es una técnica de último recurso que consiste en ponerse una fina capa de arena sobre el cuerpo, a cambio de un gran gasto de chakra, para protegerse a corta distancia. * Sabaku Kyu (砂漠送葬| Sarcófago del Desierto): Este movimiento consiste en usar la arena para encerrar al enemigo en ella, dejando sólo la cara al aire. Luego puede tapársela con arena y dejar que muera lentamente por asfixia, o realizar el Funeral del desierto. ** Suna Shigure (砂時雨| Lluvia de Arena): Una variante de la anterior, hace que llueva arena sobre el enemigo para inmovilizarlo. Su utilidad radica en que, para el enemigo, es más difícil de eludir que el Ataúd del Desierto. ** Ryusa Bakuryuu (流砂瀑流| Avalancha del Desierto): Versión mejorada, en donde se mueve una enorme cantidad de arena hacia el enemigo convirtiendo el panorama en un océano de arena. La arena usada se extrae del terreno. * Sabaku Sousou (砂縛柩| Funeral del Desierto): Después de hacer el Ataúd del desierto se utiliza este movimiento para que la arena presione al enemigo hasta triturarlo. ** Sabaku Taisô (砂漠大葬| Luto Imperial del Desierto): Variante de la anterior que es usada después de ejecutarse la Avalancha del Desierto. Genera ondas de presión que comprimen al que se encuentre enterrado. * Sabaku Rou (砂漠牢| Prisión del Desierto): La arena rodea al enemigo y se comprime formando una esfera de arena gigante endurecida de donde no puede salir. * Tanuki Neire no Jutsu (狸寝入りの術| Técnica del Sueño Fingido: Tanuki): Esta técnica fuerza el sueño de Gaara para que Shukaku tome el control de su cuerpo. ** Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Tormenta de Arena Infinita): Usada cuando está en estado Shukaku. Inspira aire, lo mezcla con arena y chakra y lo dispara a gran presión por la boca y por bocas secundarias que salen de su cuerpo contra todos los enemigos y en todas direcciones. Es una técnica de ataque y defensa. ** Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Ráfaga de Aire Comprimido): Absorbe aire y lo suelta por la boca en forma de bola de aire comprimido cuando está en estado Shukaku. Destroza al oponente que reciba el impacto. * Suna Shuriken (狸寝入りの術| Shuriken de Arena): Esta técnica, como su nombre lo dice, consiste en lanzar Shurikens hechos de arena a toda velocidad para cortar al enemigo. * Suna Bunshin (Clon de Arena): Crea un clon de sí mismo de arena. Originalmente sólo aguanta tres golpes, pero Gaara mejora la técnica y cada vez que el clon recibe un golpe la arena se repliega y atrapa al enemigo. * Suna Raishin (Trueno Divino de la Arena): Esta técnica lanza agujas de arena que rodean al enemigo. Después sueltan una descarga eléctrica que absorbe la electricidad del cuerpo del oponente y la envía bajo tierra. Es efectiva contra contrincantes con chakra elemento Rayo. Fue usada en la segunda película de Naruto. * Ryuu Sabakuryuu (Dragón del Desierto Fluyente): Gaara invoca una gran cantidad de arena que cubre todo el lugar, y luego crea un gran remolino de arena que comprime y corta en rodajas al que atrapa. También fue usada en la segunda película de Naruto. Acerca del Personaje Sobre el Anime * Además de las apariciones en la historieta, se le dedicó la última parte de la trama del Relleno que posee la serie entre los episodios 115 y 220. En esa parte, Gaara, junto con sus hermanos deben rescatar a una kunoichi, que es alumna suya, que ha sido secuestrada por unos ninjas de una Aldea conocida como Takumi con el fin de usarla como señuelo para usar el chakra del Ichibi Bijū y, así, revivir un arma definitiva propia de dicha aldea. El único efecto que tendría esa saga sobre el Anime, además de adelantarnos un aparte de la charla entre Gaara y Kankurō, sería el darle una historia particular a la secuestrada, llamada Matsuri, para darle justificación a una aparición más relevante en la animación de Naruto: Shippūden, durante la saga de rescate a Gaara. Popularidad El hecho de que este personaje ha sido concebido como un Doppelgänger del protagonista le ha granjeado adeptos entre los fanáticos de la serie y la prensa especializada; ejemplo de lo anterior es el concepto que el reconocido portal Anime News Network hace, en marzo de 2008, sobre la saga de la invasión a la Hoja, a propósito del lanzamiento de un DVD sin cortes. En esta, el portal celebra la profundidad y emoción que alcanza la serie en esa parte, describiendo que, para la fecha de la publicación del artículo, "En ningún otro momento de la serie, hasta ahora, el protagonista ha brillado con tanta intensidad como lo ha hecho en el corto periodo de su batalla contra Gaara (Nowhere in the entire series run does ''Naruto shine brighter than in the peak period of his battle against Gaara.)". Otro ejemplo sería, también, las encuestas que la Weekly Shonen Jump ha hecho sobre los personajes de la serie entre los lectores del Manga en Japón entre el 2001 y el 2005 y, en las cuales, Gaara siempre se mantuvo en el Top-10 y cuya mejor posición fue el 7mo lugar.[http://www.narutohurricane.com/character-popularity-poll.php Compendio de las Encuestas de Popularidad realizadas sobre la serie (''En Ingles)] Otras Apariciones Fuera de la serie, aparece en Naruto la película 2: Las ruinas ilusorias en lo profundo de la tierra y en el OVA El festival deportivo de Konoha. En cuanto a los videojuegos sobre la serie, puede usar la apariencia del Shukaku durante el combate, así como ejecuta técnicas que no se han mostrado ni en ilustración ni en la animación. Misiones Completas * Rango D: 0 * Rango C: 9 * Rango B: 8 * Rango A: 14 * Rango S: 13 Curiosidades *Lo que rodea los ojos de gaara son ojeras ya que el no duerme por tener el bijuu en su interior, al dormir este podria apoderarse de el. *En todas las apariciones de Gaara nunca se ha sentido atraido fisicamente o emocional por nadie. Solo por Naruto, pero es admiracion por su actitud ante la vida que le toco. * En el manga Gaara tiene el cabello castaño, pero en el anime es pelirrojo. Fuentes * First Official Data Book (秘伝・臨の書キャラクターオフィシャルデータBOOK, Hiden: Rin no Sho Character Official Data Book?) * Second Official Data Book (秘伝・闘の書キャラクターオフィシャルデータBOOK, Hiden: Tō no Sho Character Official Data Book?) * Jump's 2nd Great Hero Book's Mini Data Book (秘伝・翔の書オフィシャルキャラクターデータBOOK mini, Hiden: Shō no Sho Official Character Data Book mini?) * Anime y Manga Guidebook de Naruto (秘伝・翔の書オフィシャルキャラクターデータBOOK mini, Hiden: Shō no Sho Official Character Data Book mini?) * Kishimoto, Masashi (2002), NARUTO―ナルト―［秘伝・臨の書], Shueisha, 51, ISBN: 4-08873-288-X. * Kishimoto, Masashi (2005), NARUTO―ナルト―［秘伝・闘の書], Shueisha, 62-63 ISBN: 4-08873-734-2. * Tomado directamente de los capítulos de Manga y episodios de Anime de la serie. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes